Love Conquers All
by xXEmoheartzXx
Summary: This story is about the friendship, drama, relationships, and life of Namine Hikari, a new student at Twilight High. Fully summary and breakdown in the story. Rated T for language and such.
1. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything used in this story. Except maybe one or 2 ideas. But that's all......**

**Well... Hey! I guess... This is my first story. Please do criticize it as much as you want, I need the critique to shape my writing skills.**

**Please.... Don't blame my over-active imagination. It's the people who make me THINK of it!!!**

**I'll explain the families, first off....**

**Namine and Kairi are cousins.**

**Sora and Roxas are brothers (twins actually)**

**Cloud and Aerith are Sora and Roxas's parents?! (ahhh! I should get ready for bashing I got that off another story and my mind went WILD on that idea ;; )**

**Riku's dad is SEPHIROTH'S SON?!**

**Sephiroth is Aerith's brother?!**

**For some reason Sora and Riku don't live on Destiny Islands at all.. Well Sora doesn't because Roxas doesn't and it seemed fitting that Riku didb't either T_T;;**

**I'M SORRY MY STORIES MAKE NO SENSE..... T T I know... You hate me at this point from all the crack I'm putting in this.. Haha.. I feel sorry for you.. If you disagree I suggest you leave, but most of this is about the friendship and relationaships of the KH gang ppls (haha ganngg.... ). So whatev your choice.**

**P.S. I talk aloooot**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Hi! I'm Namine Hikari. I go to Twilight High. Well... I'm GOING to Twilight High. This will be my frist year there. I'm moving from Destiny Islands with my cousin Kairi Amari. We get mistaken for sisters often though. Our parents both decided to move to Twilight Town because of the 'economy'. Personally, I would have LOVED to stay at the Islands. I mean, who wouldn't? That place is absolutely BEAUTIFUL! Then again, I didn't have that many friends besides Kairi. But that was alright with me. She was my best and only friend, and that was that."_

"Namine..... NAMINE? NAMINE HIKARI WAKE UP BEFORE I TOSS YOU OUT THE FREAKING WINDOW!!" yelled Kairi.

"But you can't even lift me.... Let alone a box over 4 pounds..." Namine lazily replied, as she rolled over on my stomach.

"We're going to be LATEEE! Hurry _uppppp_!!" Kairi whined.

"Ugh....." Namine buried her head under her pillows.

"Fineeee! But you better get up soon or I'm leaving without you!" Kairi pouted, stomping out of the room.

"_Finnnallllyyyyyyy_!" Namine exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Kairi shouted.

" I love you tooooo!" Namine replied.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed into her uniform. A white button-up blouse, blue checkered skirt, and a matching tie. Namine always thought this skirt was too short, just bareley covering her butt. But nooooooooooo! Namine let Kairi talk her into it. Kairi's got this way of getting everything done the way she wants it. But let her be.

"Good morning!" Namine's cheerful mother greeted her.

"Hii mom..." Namine answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong Namine?" mom asked.

"Umm... Just a little nervous to go to school.. That's all..." Namine answered.

"Well you go grab whatever, eat it, then go to school. Ok?" Mom recited to her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I knoooowww" Namien chided.

Namine grabbed a muffin off the kitchen table and took a seat on the couch next to Kairi.

The video for Misery Buiness by Paramore was on TV. **(I'll be making references to them ALOT! I love Paramore!)**

"Ugh.... I wonder if Twilight High will be like that...." Kairi remarked, scrunching her nose.

"That's a _music video_. Nothing in _music videos_ happen!" Namine replied.

"Well that about in Face Down? Girls _can _get abused!" Kairi defended herself.

"Well _most_ music videos," Namine gave up.

Kairi was doing a little happy dance in her head for hell knows why.

Namine was almost done with her muffin.

"Hey, I think we hsould get going.... School is in 20 minutes and we should be there early so we can get our scheduals and stuff," Kairi suggested.

"Okay," Namine said, stuffing the rest of her muffin into her mouth.

"Bye mom!" Namine kissed her mom.

"Bye Namine! Bye Kairi!" Mrs. Hikari called after them.

"Ahh.... Finally freee and outsidee!" Kairi skipped along.

"Just don't start singing something stupid like--" Namine started.

" LA LA LA LA ! LA LA LA LA! ELMO'S WOOORLLLD! LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA! ELMO'S WOOORLDD! ELMO'S GOT HIS GOLDFISH, HIS CRAYONS TOOO!!! THAT'''SS ELMOOOOSSS WOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRLDDDD!" Kairi sang (more like shouted.)

Luckally, no one was there to witness it but an innocent little squirril, who fell off a wall from shock (haha can they do that?)

"........ Don't do that......" Namine said, walking past Kairi.

"WAIT UPPPPP!" called Kairi.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's all for now! So what do you think? More will be up later on. I promise!**


	2. What can happen in 3 periods

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kigdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, or anything used in this story. All things go to the respected owners. Well.. I own the squirril in chapter 1. Hehe, poor squirril.**

**Not many reviews, but htat's not really what I'm looking for. I wrote a lot of stories in my computer and they are just.... SITTING THERE! It's kinda annoying haha.... So here. But actually this one I felt like typing up each day and updating and getting a writers block to see how it would go. Nothing is happening yet, thanks to my over-sivzed imagination. Yip... Haha..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WAIT UPPPPP!" called Kairi.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled.

" Wha?" Namine turned around and...........

BAM!

She was knocked out.

"Oh god... She's unconscious!" ___________ yelled.

"Is the school close by?" Kairi asked the stranger.

"Yeah, its right around the corner. I'll help you get her there," ____________ offered.

"Okay..." Kairi answered.

_**2 hours later.....**_

"Ow..... What happend?" Namine asked, holding her head.

"OHMAYGAWWD NAMINE IS ALIIIVEE!" sobbed Kairi.

"Ehh?" Namine pondered.

"You got hit by someone riding a skateboard, dear. But you'll be alright. By the way, I am the school nurse. The boy was such a gentleman, carrying you here. He was pretty cute too. He didn't say his name, though." The nurse told Namine.

"I'm probally late for my classes...." Namine groaned.

"Actually, 2 hours of classes!" Kairi chirped in.

"Awwwwwww mann........" Namine sighed.

"Don't worry, dear, you're excused for the classes that you missed. But go quickly to the office to get your schedual and such and hurry on. And get the office to sign this slip excusing you from being late," the nurse instructed.

"Thank you sooooooooo much!" Namine thanked the nurse.

Kairi followed Namine to the office.

"Hello!" a happy office lady greeted the two girls.

"Hi.. I'm Namine Hikari and I'm here to get my schedual," Namine told her.

"Oh! Well I have it right here!" the happy office lady handed Namine her schedual.

"LET'S COMPARE OURS!" Kairi exclaimed.

_**A minute later....**_

"This sucks, we only have French, lunch, and chemestry, and math together!" Kairi pouted.

"Well next is math so we're good!" Namine said.

_**After 2 minutes of walking through the school to find the freaking class......**_

Kairi opened the door.

The teacher looked at Namine and Kairi.

"And you two are....?" the teahcer asked.

"Well... I'm Namine Hikari....." replied Namine, embarrased for stopping the lesson.

"And I'm Kairi Amari," Kairi concluded.

"Well, take a seat," the math teacher chided.

Kairi and Namine scanned the room. The only seats were both seperated from each other. But you gotta work with what you have.

Namine sat next to a girl with burnetter hair that looked like they were parted in pigtails. She had green eyes. At least she looked nice to not bite her head off.

"Hi, I'm Olette Sakari ," the burnette introduced herself.

"I'm Namine," Namine repeated herslef from earlier.

"Is this your first year?" Olette asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Destiny Islands," Namine told her.

"Oh... Well it's my first year too. But I've been living in Twilight Town FOREVER!" Olette replied.

"Cool," Namine grinned.

"BE QUIET!" the teacher yelled.

Olette rolled her eyes.

The bell finally rang.

Namine picked up her messenger bag.

"Hey, we have the same lunch period. I'll save you a seat! I have a few other friends you'd might like to meet," Olette said politely.

"Is it okay if I bring someone too?" Namine asked.

"The more the merrier!" Oletter chirped.

"What class do you have next?" Olette questioned.

"Art," Namine replied.

"Awww.. I have biology...." Olette sighed.

"Well I'll see you at lunch!" said Namine to Olette before entering the art classroom.

**ART**

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Gainsborough! I'm going to be your art teacher for the rest of your school year!" Mrs. Gainsborough announced. **(ok well I at least wanted to specify one of the teachers, and people usually make her a teacher. Weird for Roxas and Sora's mom to be working in their school o.o)**

Namine was happy. She was finally in a class she could actually enjoy. She didn't know anyone in the class, but it didn't really matter, because she would be to busy with her art.

"I want you to paint whatever you feel right now. Express yourself! Be free and let it flow through you!" instructed Mrs. Gainsborough.

Namine got to her work, sketching the ocean, sand, the sunset... It was Destiny Islands. She felt so homesick.....

"That good! Time to see your art!" said Mrs. Gainsborough.

She checked the work of a spiky haired burnette boy. Hey had ocean blue eyes.

"Well... It's... A very nice whale Sora." Mrs. Gainsborough commented.

"It's a table!" Sora replied, wide eyed.

"Uh....huh.... Well... Let's go look at someone else's work" she said, as she walked to Namine.

"Wow! This is beautiful! Is this a picture of Destiny Islands?" questioned Mrs. Gainsborough.

Namine nodded, too shy to speak.

"Do you mind if I hang it up?" asked .

"You can if you want..." said Namine.

"Great!" Mrs. Gainsborough chirped.

Next was lunch. Dang... Namine missed 2 classes today. No matter, she'd make up for it.

"Namine!" Olette waved from the lunch line.

"Hey," Namine sang.

They grabbed a bunch of random food and Olette led her to an empty table.

"Well we sit here every lunch, once you claim it, no one takes it. Against the whole social code here," Olette explained.

Namine made a mental note of what Olette told her.

"Hey Lette," a blond haired, brown eyed guys greeted her, sitting down.

"Hi Hayner! Hayner, this is Namine. Namine, Hayner." Olette introduced them.

"Hey," said Hayner.

"Hi," Namine answered.

"Namine!" Kairi called her.

"Hey, come sit here!" told Namine.

Kairi plopped down next to Namine.

"Olette, Hayner, this is my cousin Kairi. Kairi, Hayner and Olette," Namine told Kairi.

A blond haired, cerulean eyed boy came to the table.

"Hey Lette. Hi Hayner," the boy greeted his friends.

"Hey Roxas This is Kairi and Namine," Olette informed him.

"I'm Namine," the blond one told him.

"And I be Kairi," the auburn smiled.

"Cool," Roxas spoke.

"Where's Pence?" Hayner asked.

"Here!" a chubby, dark brown haired boy said.

"Hey, this is Namine and Kairi," Olette told him.

"Hi guys!" Pence grinned.

"Well I think you've met everyone, thank god. I was getting mad tired introducing you guys..." Olette sighed in relief.

"So where you guys coming from?" Hayner inquired.

"Destiny Islands," Kairi answered.

" oOoOoOoO I went there once," Pence mentioned.

"So what's your next class?" Olette asked.

"AP History," Namine chatted.

"Aww... Well you have Roxas with you," noted Olette.

Namine looked at Roxas. He looked pretty cute.. Blond hair.... Cerulean blue eyes...

Roxas looked at Namine and she quickly glanced away.

Suddeny, the whole room got silent.

You could hear clicking on the floor, high heels, maybe?

"That's Yuna Kishi and her group. They're total whores. They're juniors here. Yuna's dad owns the school, so she gets whatever she wants around here. Personally, she's a total BITCH," Olette whispered.

"You're sitting in my table. GET OUT OF MY TABLE!" Yuna demanded a frosh.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry Y-Y-Y-Yuna... I d-d-didn't mean-----" the frosh started.

"ENOUGH! JUST LEAVE NOW!" Yuna yelled.

The frosh jumped out of her seat, terrified to even come back into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria went back to normal.

A few 10 or so mintues passed and the lunch bell rang. Lunch was now over.

Namine passed by Yuna's table.

"Hey new girl, take a seat," Yuna called to Namine.

"Uhm... I don't know... I have to get to class and all.." Namine glaced at the cafeteria door.

"It can wait, I can get my daddy to get you out of trouble," Yuna persuaded her.

"Uh... I guess," Namine said, afraid of making Yuna mad.

"We're looking for one new recruit for our group. She has to be a frosh, though. So, would you like to be our recruit?" Yuna asked.

"There has to be a catch.... She won't just let me join like that!" Namine though in her head.

"What's the catch?" Namine questioned.

"Haha, you're pretty smart. Well, there is an initiation. But beware, you have to do what we say, when we say to do it. Don't worry, it won't be 24/7, just to be nice to you. It'll be like a game or truth or dare, without the truth part," Rikku (one of the girls in Yuna's group told her).

"I guess..." Namine weakly answered.

"Great! Meet us outside after school ASAP!" Yuna said, walking off with her group.

Namine left after they left.

"What have I done......?" Namine asked herself.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personally, I don't think that was really much of LONG. I took hours writing it, but you know.... When you're writing it right there it takes a bit. Thanks for reading, because while you're reading, I'm actually writing more (this is very true actually haha). So enjoy and keep reading!**


	3. IM conversations

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own KH, FF, or anything used in this story. **

**Isabelle:Aw... Poor Namine... What jave you gotten yourself into?**

**Namine: WHAT YOU JUST PUT ME INTO! T_____________T;;**

**Isabelle:Poor Namine... Well keep reading to see what happens with Namine!**

**Sora: HEY! WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY! **

**Isabelle:You're coming up sooner or later...**

**READ PEOPLE READ!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AP History**

Namine decided to sit next to Roxas.

"Hi," Namine chirped to Roxas.

"Hey.." Roxas replied.

They ended up talking the whole period and becoming best friends. Well he's no Kairi, but Namine knew she could trust in Roxas.

"So where were you in the time between lunch and getting here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh... Welll... Don't tell anyone but Yuna asked me to join her group. I don't want to, seeing how horrible and mean and btichy they are. It's not me. But I'm afraid Yuna will go all against me. I _know _she eventually will. But I'm just going to play along until I find a way out of this," Namine explained.

"Nam, be careful. Don't get yourself hurt, ok?" Roxas protectively told her.

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!!" Namine pouted.

Roxas just chuckled and walked on.

**French**

"No le speak le Francais" Kairi spoke to Namine.

"J'adore vos français," Namine rolled her eyes.

**(p.s. i'm on a translation site, i don't speak french.... haha sorry to les Français who are insulted right now.. )**

"Ugh I'm bad at French, I might as well take English classes," Kairi gave up.

The bell rang.

Everyone practically ran out.

Namine packed her books that shw ould need for homework out of her locker. She went outside to meet with Yuna and her clique.

"Hey Namine!" Yuna called at her.

Namine came over, nervous of what might happen.

"What's up?" Namine asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, we're going to tell you what you're dare is. This is your first out of three. If you're lucky enough, all three date will happen in place and we won't even have to tell you what the other two are!" Rikku clapped.

"Your first dare if to say yes to Seifer when he asks you out. We managed to make his friend Rai make him ask you out. You have to say yes and go around with him acting as if you actually like him _until_ we say you can stop. Do that or else something bad will happen to you. You can tell people of course, speards your popularity faster. But make sure you tell everyone BUT Seifer," Yuna demanded, walking away already.

Namine stood there, dumbfounded.

This was going to be a horrible thing she got into.

**4:00 P.M.**

_*NamineAngelBabyyy has signed on*_

_*xoKairiox has signed on*_

NamineAngelBabyyy: hey!

xoKairiox: what did yuna want?

_*OllieStarr has signed on*_

OllieStarr: yeah, what DID yuna want

NamineAngelBabyyy:don't tell anyone, ok maybe hayner and roxas and pence, but i'm on a dare with her. roxas already knows most of the details though.

xoKairiox: oooo someone has a crush!

NamineAngelBabyyy: we're just friends, i swear

OllieStarr:roxas is a nice guy!

NamineAngelBabyyy: i'm not saying that i don't like him.

xoKairiox: well what's the dare anyways?

NamineAngelBabyyy: i have to pretend to like this seifer dude. yuna somehow got his friend to get him to go on a blind date with me or something. i have to go along with it until yuna says so

xoKairiox: why are you listening to the queen of bitches?

NamineAngelBabyyy: i'm scared of what she might do to me if i _don't_

OllieStarr: seifer? no nam.. don't do it!

OllieStarr: he's a bad guy. hayner hates his guts.

OllieStarr: he's done every girl in the whole school except the new froshes

OllieStarr: he's no good news

NamineAngelBabyyy: what am i going to do?

xoKairiox: you should give it up... srysly this will end badly if you don't stop it NOW

NamineangelBabyyy: idk...

NamineAngelBabyyy: we'll see........ i have to go... dinner calls! ttyl!

OllieStarr: me too. ttyl!

xoKairiox: ttyl

_*NamineAngelBabyyy has signed off*_

_*OllieStarr has signed off*_

_*xoKairiox has signed off*_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yet another chapter..... Written in the same day as the second chapter. read and whatevs. thanks! this is way to short and i promise to make it way longer or try at least.**


End file.
